justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bboy3165/Guess The Song (Minigames)
What Is Guess The Song? Guess The Song is a big mashup of all of the fun song guessing games. Every day or two, I will put up a bunch of minigames that you can compete in to be #1! How Do I Play? As said above, I will put out a bunch of minigames every day or two. Sometimes there will be a theme. It could be a certain artist or just a certain game. The top three people every round will be notified on their wall with the choice of a fanmade song or game cover. (More details about that will come if you win.) Everyone can play and the main point is to have fun. June 7, 2016 Guess The Lyrics- 2 Points Each Guess The Choreo- 3 Points Each gts1.jpg|These Boots Were Made For Walking- YoSoyAri gts02.jpg|Smile- YoSoyAri gts03.jpg|Animals (Extreme)- YoSoyAri gts4.jpg|Hold My Hand- YoSoyAri gts5.png|Gibberish- YoSoyAri gts06.jpg|Heartbeat Song- CristobalACS gts07.jpg|Moves Like Jagger- CristobalACS gts08.jpg|Funhouse- CristobalACS gts09.jpg|Get Lucky- CristobalACS gts010.jpg|Cotton Eye Joe- CristobalACS Guess The Gold Move- 5 Points Each gtpg1.png|The Power- YoSoyAri gtpg2.png|Never Can Say Goodbye- YoSoyAri gtpg3.png|99 Luftballons- YoSoyAri tgpg5.png|The Master Blaster- HeypplsOffical gtppg4.png|Barbra Streisand- YoSoyAri gtpg6.png|DARE- YoSoyAri gtpg7.png|Party Rock Anthem- YoSoyAri gtpg8.png|Futebol Crazy- YoSoyAri tgpg9.png|Rock N' Roll- YoSoyAri Leaderboard 1st Place is..... YoSoyAri with 79 points! 2nd Place is.... CristobalACS with 17 points! 3rd Place is.... HeypplsOfficial with 5 points! 4th Place is.... DanceGuy151 with 2 points! June 8th, 2016- Back In Time Yesterday, you guys surprised me, especially YoSoyAri. He guessed all of them within 5 minutes and overall, got a score of 79 points. I think he deserves a round of applause. Back to the game. Today's theme is Back in time. Every song is from 2010 to 1900. We have some new minigames in store. Have fun guessing! Guess The Lyrics- 2 Points Each Guess The Picture- 3 Points Each *NEW GAME* Each picture has to do with the corresponding song. marmalade.jpg|Lady Marmalade- YoSoyAri gtp2.jpg|Firework- YoSoyAri gtp3.jpg|E.T.- YoSoyAri gtp4.jpg|Lollipop- MIKA gtp5.jpg gtp6.jpg|Umbrella- YoSoyAri gtp7.jpg Trivia Blast *NEW GAME*- 5 Points Each I will choose a piece of trivia from a random song in Just Dance and you have to guess! 1) This is currently the only song from Just Dance to not appear in the files of Just Dance Now as of February 2016. However, a codename with the name of this song containing placeholder squares, dancers and pictograms can be found in Just Dance Unlimited.- Groove Is In The Heart- CristobalACS 2) Some elements from the remake are recycled from Uptown Funk. Kids In America- CristobalACS 3) This is the second coach with yellow skin in the series.- Who Let The Dogs Out?- CristobalACS 4) The lead dancer from the On Stage mode is wearing the same shaped shoes as the dancer from Feel This Moment. The only difference is the colours.- Gimme Gimme Gimme A Man After Midnitght- CristobalACS 5) On Just Dance Now, this song and I'm An Albatraoz could not be bought with the ''Just Dance 2016 ''pack. This was later fixed.- These Boots Were Made For Walking- CristobalACS Leaderboard In 1st Place is... CristobalACS with 37 points! In 2nd Place is... YoSoyAri with 33 points! In 3rd Place is... RedOrangeyYellowFox with 5 points! In 4th Place is... JDLover12 woth 2.5 points! In 5th Place is Neverletyouloveme with 2 points! June 9, 10, & 11, 2016- Hats, Hats, and More Hats! Today is crazy hat day at school so the theme for today is hats! Everything has to do with a dancer with a hat! Guess The Choreo- 3 Points Each gts18.png|It's You (Sweat)- Therezox gts016.jpg|Prince Ali- Therezox gts14.jpg|Could You Be Loved- Therezox gts012.jpg|Blame It On The Boogie- Therezox gts017.jpg|Kiss You- Therezox Guess The Avatar- 5 Points Each gta01.png gta2.png|Circus (Extreme)- JohnD1302 gta03.png|Gibberish- JohnD1302 gta04.png|Blurred Lines- JohnD1302 gta05.png|Baby Girl- Therezox gta06.png gta07.png|Hey Ya!- Therezox gta08.png gta09.png|Jump In The Line- JohnD1302 gta10.png|You're The First, the Last, My Everything- Imagoat Leaderboard 1st Place is...JohnD1302 with 36 points! 2nd Place is... Therezox with 25 points! 3rd Place is... Extrade with 16 points! 4th Place is... RedOrangeYellowFox AND Brandnewstart7789 both with 6 points! 5th Place is... Imagoat with 5 points! Category:Blog posts